Melinda Chronicles, Bonus Stuff 1
by shoboni
Summary: Basically scenes I wanted to write related to the stories up to this point that didn't fit anywhere else, be they scenes through someone else's POV or outtakes.
1. Scene of the Wreck

Sirens rang in Tails ears as he stood not ten feet away from the crumpled heap that used to his mother's car in a state of shock, trying to cope with the conflicting feelings. It like a kind of cognitive dissonance between his emotional instincts crying out at the idea she was dead in every clinical sense and what that should mean, and his rational mind reminding him that she was an immortal and thus her death was only temporary.

"Hey bro, are you still with me?"

His best friend's voice partially awoke him from his shock. Even if the situation wasn't quite as dire as everyone else was forced to assume he was once again glad Sonic had refused to leave his side from the minute he got the phone-call, and insisted on tagging along for support.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaken up, but I'll be fine," Tails replied, carefully choosing his words.

"I know it's hard and I know you're scared, but I'm gonna be right here next to you the whole time and we're going to get through this, okay?" Sonic's voice was calm, but carried an uncurrent of nervousness.

"Thanks, I know I tried to blow you off but I was just upset and I really don't want to do this alone," It wasn't a lie, despite every rational thought telling him it would be okay he couldn't will away his emotions and having his surrogate big brother there helped to calm him.

"It's no problem, I promised you I'd always be here and I'm not going to break that because things get hard," Sonic gave a sincere smile.

Tail's noticed one of the emts out of the corner of his eye, a female cat with blue fur, as she climbed out of the ambulance and looked around before setting her attention on them and approaching.

"I know it's probably dumb I even have to ask, but your Sonic and Tails, right?" she asked, "My name is Cassie and I was the responder here."

"Nice to meet you, Cassie," Sonic said, "to bad we have to meet like this, though."

"I know, I never like meeting new people under such horrible circumstances," Cassie said, looking down.

She didn't stand much taller than Tails, but still crouched down in front of him and looked up at his face.

"I'm sorry, honey," she spoke sweetly in a soothing voice not unlike a mother speaking to her child, "I know this is hard, but I need you to come with me and verify that it's her, and collect the belongings we found on her person"

"Can Sonic come with me?" Tails asked.

"Of course, I'm not going to make you go in there alone," Cassie smiled, "ready to go?"

"Yes," Tails said.

Even though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds long, the walk to the ambulance felt like an eternity and he found himself closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he climbed inside with Sonic right behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder guiding him to what felt like a bench running along the wall and felt Sonic sit down beside him.

"Just open your eyes and look when you're ready, I won't rush you," he heard Cassie say from the other side of the cramped space.

"Just try to relax and take your time, buddy." Sonic spoke softly and Tails felt an arm around his shoulders.

For several moments he merely kept his eyes closed and mentally reminded himself over and over that no matter he saw she would be okay and he merely had to make it through this and hold out for a few hours until she woke up, and somehow re-grouped with him. It was just like they had planned in case something like this ever happened.

He finally opened his eyes and looked up, wincing when the blood streaked down her face from a gash in her forehead and soaking through the thin-sheet from he assumed was a severe wound on her chest.

Sonic's arm tightened around his shoulders and he looked up to notice him averting eyes from the stretcher.

"It's gonna be okay, bro. I'm gonna be right here and we're going to get through this, I promise," he said softly, "I'm not gonna leave you."

"Tails, honey. you can talk to her and say goodbye if you want. There's nothing wrong with that," Cassie said.

Sonic helped him to his feet and he leaned over, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you mom, just please wake up soon because I'm worried about what's going to happen next and I just need to talk to you, real bad," he whispered quietly enough to keep anyone else from hearing.

"Cassie, can you give us a minute?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, take as much time as you need. Her things are in this bag. "Cassie motioned to a cheap duffle-bag bearing the hospital's logo as she stood up, "and no-one is touching the car until you guys give the go-ahead so you're welcome to take anything you need from it."

Cassie looked back at Tails one last time before stepping outside, "I'm sorry about all this, but if makes you feel any better her neck broke when it rolled, so it was quick and painless."

"Thank you," Tails said.

Cassie merely gave him a reassuring smile before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, "Turn around and look at me for a minute."

Tails took one last deep breath before removing his hand, which he had just fully realized has been resting on his mother's shoulder, and turned to face Sonic. The expression on his brother's face was almost alien to the kit, confusion mixed with what he could almost swear was pain. It was jarring seeing it on the face of someone was almost always boundlessly happy and carefree.

"Sonic, are you okay?" he asked.

"Come here, buddy." Sonic stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tails, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails returned the hug, carefully avoiding Sonic's quills as wrapped his arms around him. Even knowing she would be okay, he couldn't deny how nervous standing right next to her clinically dead body made him and that hugging his brother was making him feel better.

"Feel better?" Sonic asked as they finally broke apart.

"Yeah, I think I needed that." Tails said

"You know, I'm gonna miss her to. She was a really good person and I don't know if mission prep is ever going to be the same without her correcting us and threatening to throttle me if I let anything happen to you," Sonic looked over Tail's shoulder with a mournful smile, "of course I knew she'd never do it and it was just the mother in her talking,"

"I think she decided the day you drug me home and promised to protect me that she could trust you," Tails said.

"I remember mistaking her for your sister and asking where your mom was," Sonic said, "I couldn't tell if she was insulted or flattered."

Tails watched as Sonic reached over and shifted the sheet out of the way so he could hold her hand. Sonic motioned for him to hold it as well and he complied, flinching at how cold she already was.

"Hey, whenever you feel weirded at people thinking you're my little brother, just remember that some people think your Uncle Kai is my dad even though I changed his diapers," Melinda chucked.

It was a random and irrelevant memory brought on by Sonic's comment, but he still couldn't help but smile as her words echoed in his head.

"Something wrong, bro?" Sonic asked.

"No, that just made me remember a funny joke she once told me," Tails said, "I know it seems wrong to be smiling right now when I'm still standing next to her but I couldn't help it."

"Hey, she wouldn't want remembering her to hurt and I bet she's smiling right now, too." Sonic reached out and ruffled Tails' hair, "Is there anything you needed to do before we go out there?"

"No, I think I'm ready," Tails slid his hand free and watched as Sonic reached over and grabbed the bag.

"Is there anything you need from the car?" Sonic asked.

 _Her sword_ , Tails mentally noted that it wasn't it anywhere in the ambulance and she didn't go anywhere without it, keeping it hidden under the back seat. He just hoped he could come up with some excuse for it because there would be no hiding something like that from Sonic.

"Yeah, there actually is," Tails said nervously.

"Come on then, I'll help you," Sonic opened the back door and motioned for him to follow.

Tails noted as they approached that the car had landed right-side up and the back door had been ripped off. It was a small relief because he knew it would be easy to fish the offending item out without drawing too much attention. A knot rose his stomach and he willed himself not to get sick when he got close enough to see the blood soaking the light-colored fabric of the driver's seat and the dashboard.

"Oh man," Sonic muttered the words, but Tails still heard them as he leaned against the frame and looked into the back of the car.

He barely noticed the sound of Sonic messing with something upfront when he saw a familiar piece of tan fabric pinned in the broken seat. Careful as not to tear it, he gently pulled the trench coat free and brushed off the dust and broken glass clinging to it. A smile crept across his face as he held it against his chest and smelled the faint odor of her perfume.

It was an article of clothing that he had grown to associate closely with his mother and memories being safely nestled under and snuggled up to her flooded his mind and left him happily spaced out until Sonic got his attention.

"You okay, bud?" Sonic gently nudged his shoulder, "you've been that way for a while, now and I was getting worried"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to think about happy memories," Tails gave a weak smile.

"Just wanted to make sure you we're still with me," Sonic reached out and offered him an object he quickly recognized as the knob off the gear-shift, "It may seem dumb, but I thought you might like to have this since you and her worked on this car together. I thought maybe you could rig it up to the Tornado for luck or something."

"Thanks," Tails took the handle and turned it over in his hand for a moment before remembering what he was looking for, "hold on, I almost forgot something."

The inside was dark and cramped, but he felt around until his hand found a leather wrapped handle and carefully slid the sword out of the wreckage. He held it close his chest in some attempt to hide it.

"Whoa," Sonic let out a long whistle, "that looks something out of Braveheart, what was it doing in there?"

"My mom studied history, remember? She liked historical weapons and this one was one of her favorites because she had Scottish blood. I remembered she had taken it with her this morning to have an expert look it over so she could learn more about it's history," It was a quickly made-up lie, but a simple and believable one.

"I guess I know what I could've gotten her for Christmas this year, even if it's a little late," Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head, "This still all seems so surreal, like a bad dream."

"I still don't know what to think," Tails absent-mindedly hugged the coat even tighter.

"Oh God, this is horrible!"

Both boys were brought back to reality by a screaming pink hedgehog running towards them.

"I heard about what happened, is it true that she's…" Amy trailed off.

"It's true, Melinda's gone," Sonic said quietly.

"Oh God, No," Amy's voice shook as she spoke and she quickly brought her hands to her mouth, "are they sure it's her?"

"Yes, Amy, it's my mom in there," Tails mumbled

"God, I'm so sorry," Amy sobbed and wrapped her arms around Tails so tight he thought he could feel his ribs cracking and wheezed as the breath was forced from his lungs. He was thankful he had managed to quickly move the sword out of the way

"I'm gonna miss her so much," Amy sniffed

"Uh, Amy. I know this all very upsetting but Tails still needs to breathe," Sonic said.

"Oh, Sorry," Amy tearfully let go of Tails and placed her hands on his shoulders, "please, don't think twice about calling me if you need something or even just need to talk, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind, Amy," Tails said

Shock, fear, and the burning urge to just scream it to everybody that she wasn't really dead had put him on the verge of just shutting down because he could barely stand seeing how painful it was for everyone else and couldn't even reassure himself when he had to keep playing along.

"Sonic, I think I'm ready to go home," Tails said.

"Sure, buddy." Sonic put an arm around his shoulder before turning to Amy, "Take it easy, Amy."


	2. At the Church

Kai sat on the altar, his eyes locked on the front of the church and his ears listening closely for even the faintest footsteps, click of the door's handle, or creak of it's hinges.

The wait was excruciating, it had already been a couple hours since he called Melissa had called still no sign of either her or the children coming through those great doors.

It was not in his nature to be cynical, but fear had began to wear at his mind and every horrible thing that could've gone wrong cycled through his head. Were they okay? Was one of them hurt? Was she now trapped with them? Anger began to set in and he took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm despite the impulse to hunt down Isa himself and make the monster pay for hurting the people he considered his family.

He had to calm the rage because he couldn't abandon his post and had to be ready for anything. Whether it be just simply comforting them or treating wounds, it was his responsibility to take care of them and the fight with Isa was Melissa's.

*creak*

The door began to open and his eyes locked onto the darkness at the front of the church as light from the street lamps out front began to pour in. He anticipated the worst until a nervous voice called inside.

"Uncle Kai? Are you there?"

"I'm right here, it's safe." relief washed over him as he nearly bolted halfway up the aisle and watched the two figures slink inside and make their way over.

"Come on, Cream. We'll be safe here. I promise." Miles guided Cream up the aisle.

"Are you both okay?" Kai crouched down and placed on a hand on Miles' shoulder, glancing back at Cream, who was hiding behind him.

"I think so, just a little shook-up," Miles answered before turning to Cream, "I think you've meant my Uncle Kai already."

Kai smiled warmly at her as she cautiously stepped out from behind Miles and eyed him curiously.

"Yes, her mother is a good friend of mine," Kai carefully reached his hand out to her, "Is everything okay, Cream?"

"Yes, I'm still a little scarred but I think I'll be okay." she stepped close enough or Kai to gently place his hand on her shoulder and looked up at him, "Aunt Mel says you're like her, I heard Tails call you immortals,"

"That's correct, it's why she sent me to protect you." he smiled, "You trust me to do that, right?"

"You're friends with Tails and Aunt Mel, and even if you weren't you've always been nice to me and my mother," she looked down for a moment before smiling at him, "So yes, I trust you."

She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, and he gently returned the hug.

"I'll make sure you get home safe once it's all over and Melissa get's here, okay?" he said quietly.

Cream stepped back and looked at him with confusion, "I thought Aunt's Mel's was Melinda?"

It dawned on him that no-one had likely had the chance to explain things more thoroughly to Cream about immortals yet.

"Melissa is just what I call her because she used that name when I met her. I guess I grew accustomed to it." he smiled.

"I guess it's like the way you're the only ones that call Tails Miles." she said.

"Something like that," he laughed, "maybe I can explain if there's time tonight."

"Okay," a look of realization and worry flashed across her face, "Cheese was with me when that bully grabbed me, is he okay?"

"He's fine, safe at home with your mother," Kai assured her.

"Thank goodness, I was afraid something happened to him," she sighed, "at least I know he's safe now."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know your safe as well," Kai playfully rubbed her head, "but for now, why don't we wait in the back where it's more comfortable and maybe a bit warmer?"

"That sounds nice,"

Kai began to lead her towards the back office until he noticed Miles not moving and turned to face him, "Are you coming with us?"

"In a minute," he answered.

"Cream, why don't go ahead and wait for us. I want to talk to Miles for a moment," Kai motioned towards the door to the office.

"Okay," she quickly made her way inside.

Kai watched the door for a moment before turning around and crouching in front of Miles, noticing for the first time that he was clutching Melissa's coat in his arms and hugging it, "Do want to talk about it?"

"I'll be fine as soon as she makes it back," Miles said quietly, his expression betraying that has was on the verge of tears despite his calm tone.

"Miles, I know you're afraid and upset. You don't have to hide it from me," he reached out and placed a hand on the kit's shoulder.

MIles' merely looked away and held back a whine in response.

"I'm worried about her as well and I thought maybe it would help if we talked about it." Kai said, "I only want to help you make the wait less difficult."

Kai noticed Miles tearing up and gently pulled him into a hug.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute," Miles said, putting an arm around Kai's back and taking a deep breath.

"Don't be ashamed. A warrior isn't afraid to cry because tears come from love and that's the strongest emotion you can fight for and the most worthy"

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay now." Miles sniffed.

"Are you sure? If you need to let it out I'm right here." Kai said, "It won't make think any less of you, I promise. I just want to help you"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Miles broke away and stepped back, taking a deep breath, "Let's go check on Cream."

Kai shook his head as Miles walked off and wondered how he became so stubborn and why he seemed almost afraid to open up to him. Had he accidently given the false impression that the kit had put on some display of toughness around him?

Maybe he really had gotten a little distant and needed to spend more time with him.

* * *

"Do you really live here?" Cream asked as her eyes wandered around the dusty office.

"Not in this room, my bedroom is up in the attic. I only use this place as a study when I need it." Kai pulled out the old desk chair and sat down, making sure he could see both the door and the couch where the two children sat clearly.

"Is that why it's so dusty?" Cream asked.

"I guess I don't study much," he smiled, "Though I should to keep up with Miles when science happens."

Cream giggled and Miles managed an uneasy smile.

"I guess you're feeling better, Cream?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but I'm still worried about Aunt Mel." she looked down, "I hope she can beat him like the heroes in movies always beat the bad guy."

"She's tougher than she looks," Kai said, "and she did beat him once before."

"She told she saved a little boy from him," Cream smiled, "She's a hero just Mr Sonic."

"She is a good person, as long as I've known her she's had no tolerance for bullies and always protected people," Kai gave Miles a smile before turning back to Cream, "That's why I always looked up to her so much."

"Aren't you a lot older than her?" Cream looked him over with confusion.

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" He laughed, "Tell me, how old to think we are?"

"Well, you look like you're the same age as my mother," Cream scrunched her face, "I remember Aunt Mel's 29th birthday, but she looks a lot younger than that. It's hard to tell though because Foxes and Wolves are so tall and makes you look older, at least to me."

"She explained to you a little bit about Immortals, correct?" Kai asked.

"Yes, she said you guys heal really fast and if you do get hurt really bad you always wake back up," she answered.

"That's true, and it's also true that we stop aging the first time we get badly injured, so most of us are a lot older than we look" Kai leaned back, "You were correct in a sense about me being around your mother's age because I was 33 years old when it happened to me. That means I look like I did when I was 33 and always will."

"So how old are you?" Cream asked curiously.

"I was born in 1772, so that makes me 243 years old." He grinned.

Cream looked over at Miles, who managed to smile and nod his head yes, "and Aunt Mel is even older?"

"Well, the further you go back the harder it is to keep track of dates but she thinks she was 20 when she was hurt for the first time, so you're right that she does look very young," Kai began to explain.

"I thought she looked really young for a mom, like the old pictures of my mother from High-School." Cream said, "When was she born?"

"As I said, she's not completely sure because dates were hard to keep track of for the lower-class back then and she was the adopted daughter of a poor farmer. The closest she can get is the early 9th century," Kai noticed the girls' confusion, "That means sometime around the year 800, which makes her around 1,200 years old."

Cream looked back and forth between Kai and Miles, the later of which managed a nervous smile and a shrug.

"That's a really big number," she spoke quietly after a moment, "I don't know if I can even count that high," she started giggling.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Nothing, I just realized why Mr Sonic keeps calling her Grandma," she smiled.

"and now with Grandpa back there we have the full set."

Everyone turned to the door and noticed Sonic leaning on the doorway, grinning at Kai.

"Of course, since you said Tails here is sort of like your little brother that might mean I have to start calling her great-grandma," Sonic laughed, "It just doesn't roll off the old tongue, though."

"So I guess that makes us all family, then?" Kai chuckled, "You and Miles are like brothers, after all."

"A hedgehog, an immortal wolf, and a two-tailed fox. If that isn't the strangest family I've ever seen, " Sonic smiled, "but I'm a little rusty at this family thing so what do I know?"

Cream giggled at the exchange, attracting everyone's attention.

"What's so funny, Cream?" Kai asked.

"I guess now that everyone is friends, even Mr Sonic has a big brother to keep him out of trouble."

"As long he is doesn't break a hip, I'm always happy to have more back-up," Sonic grinned.

"I think I'll be fine," Kai chuckled and shook his head, watching Sonic turn to Miles.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Sonic sat down on the arm of the couch next to Miles.

Kai watched as Sonic turned his full attention to the kids, smiling as he thought about how close the truth all that was. Melessa was something in-between a mother and a sister to him, Miles like his little brother despite the habitual use of the title Uncle, and he could see that Melissa was beginning to treat Sonic like a son just as much as Miles treated him like a brother.

One big, strange, slightly dysfunctional family full of love.


	3. Bones Epilogue

**_Just an extra bit of epilogue for "Cold as Ice" that starts with Kai's POV as he walks Cream home and then shifts to Amy's at Vanilla's house to explore some of thoughts on everything._**

* * *

The night was peaceful, the sky was clear, and even the cold wind was pleasant like swimming in cool water after a stressful day. Kai walked in and out of the soft glow of the streetlights with Cream holding his hand.

It was all over and now the only thing left was to get her home safe and take peace in the fact the monster Melessa had saved her from would never so much as attempt to take another innocent life.

"Thanks for walking me home, Mr. Kai," Cream spoke up.

"It's no trouble," Kai smiled, "I promised your mother I would get you home safe and that's what I Intend to do."

"I bet she's worried about me," Cream said.

"Of course, and worried about Miles and Melissa as well. She was upset when she found out you were both in trouble and Melissa had decided to save you herself," Kai said.

"It was really brave of her to come after us."

"That is something I always admired her for, the way she fights to protect the people she loves." Kai looked up at the stars and put his free hand in his coat pocket as he walked.

"I wonder if she'll help Sonic and Tails fight Eggman now, since she doesn't have to hide her gift from all of us anymore," Cream asked.

"It's possible, I know I've heard her say many times she wishes she could be out there with Miles putting a stop to his plans," Kai said.

"I hope she does, Eggman is the one that sent that bully after us," Cream said, frustration starting to creep into her voice.

"How do you know that?" Kai asked.

"I heard him calling Eggman and talking about Aunt Mel," Cream said, "I didn't know why he was so angry with her until she told me about the little boy she saved from him."

"Maxwell was fortunate Melesa found him in time," Kai looked down at Cream and noticed her nervous expression, "but then again, I don't how much I believe in random chance and I like to believe she was meant to save him."

"I'm glad he was okay," Cream asked, "but I still don't understand."

"What, Cream?" Kai asked.

"Why that man wanted to hurt people like that, why someone like you two with such a wonderful gift would use it to hurt people instead of helping them and making friends with them like you and Aunt Mel do," Cream looked down as she walked.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Kai sighed, "Even after almost 250 years, I still do not understand why so many people wish to hurt others for such petty reasons."

"It makes the world a scary place, " Cream frowned for a moment before smiling at Kai, "but it makes it less scary knowing there's people like you and Aunt Mel to protect us from the bad people."

"I'm glad you trust me enough to let me protect you," Kai said.

"I kind of always did, but I wasn't sure. You always seemed really strong, but not in a way that made you scary," Cream said, "Liked you'd never use it to bully anyone."

"We had a certain code of honor in my tribe," Kai chuckled softly, "It was taught to all of us as we trained to defend our families and homes."

"What's that?" Cream asked.

"Without compassion, strength is nothing. For it is the destiny of the strong to protect the weak, and love is the strongest emotion that can guide us in defending them," Kai said.

"That sounds like the sort of rule a brave knight might live by," Cream smiled.

"Melessa alway said the same thing," Kai shook head, stopping when he felt the piece of cloth in his pocket.

"Something wrong?" Cream asked.

"Not at all, I just remembered I have something of yours," Kai pulled the ribbon from his pocket and smiled as Cream's eyes lit up.

"You got my ribbon back?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course," Kai crouched down, "I know it's a bit late because you'll likely be in your bedclothes soon, but you would you like me to put it on for you?"

"Sure,' Cream said

Kai smiled and carefully began tying the ribbon around her collar. Once he was finished he carefully smoothed both the collar and ribbon, "There," he smiled.

"Thank you," Cream happily threw her arms around him.

Without a second thought he hugged her back and found himself pondering how right this all felt. Could he someday work up the courage to trying be a part of her and Vanilla's family? To someday be a husband to her mother and a father-figure to her?

"You are welcome," Kai chuckled.

The two separated and Kai watched as a curious expression formed on Cream's face.

"What did happen with Maxwell, the little boy Aunt Mel saved?" Cream asked.

"He was an orphan and Melesa sort of adopted him and drug him along with us on our travels," Kai smiled and ruffled the fur on Cream's head., "Time passed and he eventually grew older and had a family of his own."

"That sounds nice," Cream said, "I'm glad everything worked out."

"Would you like to know a secret that we haven't told anyone else yet?" Kai asked.

"Is it something bad?" Cream asked with a slightly worried expression.

"Not at all, it's a fun secret," Kai said.

"Then okay, and I promise not to tell anyone," Cream nodded.

"Do you know what a descendant is? Like how someone is descended from their grandparents?" Kai asked.

"Yes, and people like our grandparents are called our ancestors," Cream added.

"Did you know you've meant Maxwell's descendant?" Kai asked.

"Really?" Cream asked curiously, "who?"

"What if I told you Maxwell was a chameleon? Who do we know like that?" Kai grinned.

"You mean Mr Espio?" Cream's eyes lit up

Kai nodded and chuckled as he heard her start to giggle.

"I wonder if he'll find out somehow, since he's a detective and his family might've told stories about her," Cream said.

"Even if he does not, I'm sure she will tell him eventually because family is important to her, and think she see's him as family." Kai said.

"I promise I'll keep it a secret until then," Cream smiled.

"Okay," Kai playfully ruffled the fur on her head, "now how about we get you home?"

"It'll be nice to see my mother again," Cream smiled and took his hand.

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine and Melinda will bring them back safe," Amy placed a hand on Vanilla's shoulder

Amy had gone to Vanilla's house the minute she got the call that the search was over, and the two had been waiting for nearly two hours for someone to come through the door, or at least some kind of sign that everyone was safe.

It has been grueling being on the sidelines while the youngest and most vulnerable members of their team we're being held hostage by some immortal maniac, but she was doing her best to reassure Vanilla that everything would be alright.

"I can't pretend I know much about her past, but I don't know how she can face someone like that," Vanilla dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and looked down at the clearly upset Chao she cradled in one arm.

"Have a little faith, I mean she's tough enough that Sonic said she was there mocking the robot that attacked the DoT, " Amy placed a hand on her shoulder, "I mean, you know yourself she came back from the dead and that has to count for something."

"She almost gave me a heart-attack," Vanilla chuckled

"I think she almost gave as all one," Amy smiled, "Even Tails, and ironically it was because he was working so hard to try and stop US from panicking too much."

"He looked so relieved standing there while Cream was hugging hold on to her for dear life and we knew it would be fine."

The two were interrupted by footsteps outside and Amy froze in anticipation as she watched the doorknob turn and the door slowly open.

"Mama!" Cream cried happily as she ran in and jumped into her mother's arms.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she saw her and Kai not far behind, still standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"I guess that means everything is okay?" Amy glanced over at Vanilla holding on to Cream for dear life and Cheese now resting in Cream's arms before looking back up at Kai.

"Yes, Miles left with Sonic and Melissa is tending to something before she goes home. She made sure that monster won't claim anymore innocent lives." Kai said.

"After Aunt Mel saved us, Tails took me to the church where Mr Kai lives and he protected us," Cream spoke up.

"Thank you, both of you," Vanilla smiled at Kai, tears in her eyes.

"I'm just happy I could help them both get home safely," Kai said.

"Yeah, good to know everything will be okay now," Amy said, fidgeting around as Cream slid over to hug her.

"Come in, dear," Vanilla smiled warmly, "You know you're always welcome, especially after this."

"I cannot stay long," Kai stepped into the middle of the room, "I think I know where Melissa is and I wish to check on her."

Vanilla stood up and walked over to Kai, wrapping her arms around him and he slowly returned the hug. Amy giggled as she noticed him starting to blush, quietly wondering to herself if they'd ever wind up together.

"Thank you again, dear." Vanilla said.

"It was really no trouble," Kai replied

Suddenly Amy's attention was pulled away from the scene by Cream yawning and starting to slump over against her.

"Hey Cream, if it's okay with your mom how about I tuck you in tonight?" Amy asked, looking up at Vanilla and getting a nod yes.

"Okay," Cream yawned as Amy helped her down off the couch.

The young girl yawned again as Amy guided her towards her mother and Kai where she stopped and smiled up at the wolf. Cheese now happily floating behind them.

"Goodnight, Mr. Kai," Cream held up her arms and smiled as Kai leaned down to hug her.

"Goodnight, try to get some rest now that everything is safe, okay?" Kai said as he wrapped his arms around her.

A smile crept across Amy's face and she teared up as she thought about how much the three in front of her looked like a family. Would he ever at least try to tell Vanilla how he felt about her? He'd make a wonderful husband to her and father to Cream.

The two eventually separated and Cream turned to stand on her tip-toes and wrap her arms around her mom's waste.

"Goodnight, mama," she said with a yawn before letting go and re-joining Amy,

"Goodnight Dear," Vanilla turned to Amy, "Since it's so late why don't you get one of the extra sleeping bags out of the closet and stay in Cream's room?"

"Thanks, Vanilla," Amy let out a yawn of her own, "goodnight"

* * *

The small bedroom was quiet save for the sound of Cream's light breathing as she slept, and Amy stared up the ceiling with thoughts of the last few days running wild in her head after what must have been a couple hours of restless attempts to sleep. Thoughts of immortality, immortals themselves, and the ramifications of such beings existing. The things people like Melinda must have seen, done, and the history they've been a part of.

More solemnly, she wondered how alienated and alone someone so old must feel sometimes and how hard it must be for someone so loving and nurturing to not being able to conceive children of her own. She had Tails of course, and Amy could tell they loved each other just as much, if not more than any other mother and son.

" That doesn't make him any less of my son, " Amy smiled as the words echoed in her head

She also had all of them, Sonic, Amy herself, Vanilla, Cream, and even Knuckles despite his stubborn nature. It also occurred to Amy that despite everything tv, books, and movies about things like vampires would have her believe about ancient beings she was anything but cold and distant from mortals. She seemed to love everyone unconditionally and was caught somewhere between pain and rage when she found out Cream and Tails were in danger.

"I promise I won't ever leave you, " the words she spoke to Cream, but they grew bittersweet as another thought entered Amy's head, "but someday we'll all have to leave her, she'll outlive all of us."

The thought was sobering and threatened to bring tears to her eyes. What must it be like to know that you'll have to watch even your own son grow old and die, and how many countless times had she watched it happen to those she loved? Had she had other adopted children? Was she ever married to a mortal in all those years and watched it happen to a husband? It had to hurt, and hurt bad.

She must be unbelievably strong and have so much willpower to keep going and not lock herself away from the world. To keep letting herself love in so many ways.

Amy was stirred form thoughts by the sound of quiet chirping coming from her cell phone, signalling a text message. She quickly picked up and saw Melinda's name on her home screen, her finger quickly clicked it and flicked across the screen to the view the picture message.

"Everything is okay," it said, the image still loading.

A smile crept across her face as it finally popped up to show Melinda at home on the couch. Her arm was around Tails, who was curled up under her coat and snuggled up her, sleeping peacefully. Despite the fact she had obviously been crying not long ago, a sincere smile was now on Melinda's face.

"Cream is also okay," Amy quickly typed.

As she hit send she heard Cream moving around and softly crying. She quickly climbed to her feet and made her way up to the bed where the young girl was hugging her teddy bear and sobbing.

"Cream, what's wrong?" she asked, putting an arm around Cream.

"I had a bad dream," Cream sobbed as she leaned against Amy.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Amy asked softly.

"I dreamed about what happened when Aunt Mel came to save us, I had my eyes closed but I could still him hurting her, I heard her trying to tell us goodbye and then I woke up," Cream sniffed.

"What happened in there?" Amy wondered, "It's okay, Cream. Everyone is home safe now."

"I know, I got to see her before we all left the church but it's still scary," Cream whined.

Amy remembered she was still holding her phone and clicked on the picture to make it fill the screen.

"See this picture she sent me? Everything is fine." Amy held the phone where she could see it.

"She looks like she's been crying," Cream said.

"Yes, but she's smiling now and look at how comfortable Tails is," Amy said, "Everyone went through a lot and maybe she just had to let it all out. I think everyone does that sometimes."

"They do look happy, especially Tails snuggled up next to her," Cream smiled.

"Think you'll be okay, now?" Amy laid her phone on the nightstand and put her other arm around Cream.

"I think so," Cream wigged an arm loose and hugged her back, "Thanks for showing me that cute picture."

"No problem, I'm glad it made you feel better," Amy let go and grabbed the top of Cream's blanket, "now try and get some sleep.

"Goodnight, Amy," Cream yawned as she laid down and let Amy cover her up.

"Goodnight," Amy said quietly, a smile spreading across her face as she reached for her phone and looked at the picture, "I think I'll save this one."


End file.
